


The Lovers

by RachelleOfAllTrades



Series: Kyrrha Lavellan [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelleOfAllTrades/pseuds/RachelleOfAllTrades
Summary: Surprise! Another one from Restitutor_Orbis! This time for Kyrrha and Krem!
Relationships: Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Female Inquisitor, Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Female Lavellan, Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Original Character(s)
Series: Kyrrha Lavellan [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1499726
Kudos: 4





	The Lovers

It wasn’t often they travelled together. Bull’s Qun contact would be meeting with them the following day and she found the stormy weather less than ideal. They had turned in for the night and she was working to get comfortable in the little cot.

Krem was sitting at a small table, writing out a report on darkspawn they had sighted to send back to Commander Cullen. She watched him as she relaxed back onto the pillow. Trying her best to contain her smile as she watched him scrawl across the page, his brow scrunching up every so often as he worked.

“Why don’t you come to bed?” Kyrrha asked him.

“I’m just about finished,” Krem replied, his focus on the report.

Kyrrha pouted but only for the smallest moment. She understood his desire to make the report himself as it was him that encountered the darkspawn and if she was honest with herself it would save her the trouble of doing it.

“It’s not often I have your company while I’m out on a mission you know,” she said with a giggle.

“We’ve been on the road together for a week,” he offered, holding up the parchment to examine his work. 

“That’s hardly the point,” Kyrrha countered.

“You’re right,” he agreed, getting up from his seat to hand off the letter to be delivered before coming over to the cot, sitting down first to remove his boots before settling in next to her. “We don’t get much time together do we? I’m sorry for keeping myself from you, silly little elf.”

Krem kissed her softly on the nose and she giggled, kissing him back on the cheek before resting her head on his shoulder. “Do you think…”

“What is it?” he asked her, eying her without moving.

“It’s just,” she began before propping herself up on her elbows to see him. “What do you think is going to happen, after all this is over?”

Krem’s brow raised, his hands moving to the back of his head before answering her, “Are you asking me if I’ll still want to be with you if you’re not the Inquisitor anymore?”

Kyrrha blushed, dropping her head to hide her face. His fingers came up under her chin, pushing her head back up to see his face.

“I love you so much,” he declared before kissing her deeply. “I will be here as long as you’ll have me.”

Kyrrha’s smile was wide. She moved to lay on top of him, her head resting just right on his chest to hear his heartbeat. She listened to it thrum, over and over, and her body melted into his.

“I love you too. More than my own life, ma vhenan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
